fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Norse-ing Around
Norse-ing Around is episode 10a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Thorvald, a viking from Valhalla, finds himself in the Fanlair where he is greeted by Fanboy and Chum Chum. After learning that he wound up here by being frozen in a simple ice pop, Fanboy and Chum Chum try out several viking-related activities to try and get Thorvald back home. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Nolan North as Thorvald * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin Plot ﻿The boys finish freezing an ice pop but it is too frozen. They go out fishing and the ice pop unfreezes a viking. Once the boys come back they find the viking, Thorvald, and he mistakingly believes he's in Valhalla. Thorvald also nicknames the boys as "Flathead" and "Half-legs". Fanboy tells him to achevie greatness he must go to school with them. When Mr. Mufflin tells Fanboy whats the capital of Sweden Thorvald tells him it is Thorvaldia though he says its wrong. Mr. Mufflin doesn't give Fanboy a gold star so Thorvald, the class, and Precious fight aganist Mr. Mufflin for the stars and the class wins. Throvald lifts the boys and stars telling the gods if the Valkyries will carry him off but no one appears. Fanboy says that he doesn't need valkyries to take him to Valhalla and the boys take him in a boat to the Frosty Mart and they force Lenny to sing them songs and get more food. Oz arrives and tells Thorvald there not Valhalla. Thorvald is then upset and says his brother slayed a dragon and thats all it takes to go to Valhalla. They let him play a whack a dragon game and the gods open the gates of Valhalla. The episode ends with Oz eating mutton and states "They‘ll let anybody into Valhalla these days." Transcript Songs *''Sing a Song of Thorvald'' Gallery Trivia *During the battle most of the color is gold. *Kyle is not seen, but his name is seen on the Gold Star Chart. *This episode reveals that Lenny can sing well. *In this episode Valhalla is seen as Heaven. *Thorvald’s brother probaly died in battle since in Norse Mythology, vikings dying in battle "go" to Valhalla. *Thorvald shouldn't have went to Valhalla according to the last Trivia. *Thorvald was not seen again until Norse Code, five months later. *First time a kraken was mentioned.﻿ *The capital of Sweden is Stockholm. *This episode reveals that Mr. Mufflin owns a knight helmet. *The gold star chart has the most stars in Kyle's row whilst Fanboy's row has only a half star. This could be a reference to the fact Kyle is the star student and Fanboy is the worst student in class. It also seems that Chum Chum is the second best student. Goofs *When Thorvald is playing the dragon game Oz has a Frosty Freezy Freeze but after Thorvald is lifted he is seen with some meat. *It could have been impossible to find a viking in your ice pop and unfreezing it still living. *It is impossible to get all of the weapons so fast. *When Nancy blows the horn to summon the viking army, Yo is wearing a big viking hat but when Fanboy starts the battle and throughout the rest of it, Yo is wearing a little viking hat. Allusions *There is a lot of Norse Mythology in this episode. *When Thorvald is asented into Valhalla it is a parody of Jesus ascending into Heaven. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1